The present invention relates to transducing heads for use with magnetic recording media systems, and more particularly, to electrical connections to a slider.
Hard disc drives (HDDs) typically comprise one or more discs, each disc having concentric data tracks for storing data. Where multiple discs are used, a stack is formed of co-axial discs having generally the same diameter. A transducing head carried by a slider is used to read from and write to a data track on a disc. The slider is carried by a head arm assembly that includes an actuator arm and a suspension assembly, which can include a separate gimbal structure or can integrally form a gimbal. As the disc is spun, the slider glides above the surface of the disc on a small cushion of air. The actuator arm movably positions the slider with respect to the disc. Electrical connections extend along the suspension to electrically connect the transducing head to components located at or near the actuator arm. Those electrical connections can be formed on the suspension itself, or can be located on a separate interconnect structure supported relative to the suspension, such as a flex-on suspension (FOS). Electrical connections on a FOS are typically called traces. Typically, a single trace is used for each electrical connection, such as positive and negative writer traces, positive and negative reader traces, a heater trace, a ground trace, and others.